


Sleep On The Stairs

by BookGirlFan



Series: Children of Watership Down [12]
Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, sleeping habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An almost-drabble of Strawberry and Silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep On The Stairs

Strawberry stumbled down the stairs, eyes still mostly closed. On the last step, he tripped over his (slightly too long) pyjamas, only barely managing to keep himself from hitting the ground. 

Silver watched curiously, the solemn boy's lips turning up in a slight smile at the sight. Every morning, Strawberry did exactly this, and every morning, Silver would wait at the bottom of the stairs, ready to catch him if he fell. Most days, he managed to catch his balance again before he hit the ground, but after that one time he'd tripped and fallen all the way down the stairs, leaving bruises that lasted for weeks, Silver always watched. 

Besides, he thought to himself as Strawberry passed with a sleepy groan of acknowledgement, his bed hair was hilarious.


End file.
